kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Shampoo Dream
Shampoo Dream is a character song for Lau. It is sung by Kōji Yusa, who is also Lau's voice actor. Lyrics Kanji= 怠惰な青と腹黒い笑顔 にじませて泳ぐ夜の蝶 せせら笑うように胡乱な月と 興味本位のハレーション 付かず離れず特等席で 絡ませて見つめる瞳 超一流の知ったかぶりで 思わせぶりなスポットライト 異国の 日常 愉快な 暴\走 ワンダーランド 無頓着な涙クライ 曖昧な記憶が誘う Yes or NO つれない吐息 格別だね 上富夢 楽しませて Yeah 上富夢 そう キスを 一つ二つ 夢から覚めない永遠 それとも 夢を見られない永遠と 蜘蛛の糸は張り巡らされて もがくほどはまるジレンマ かわいた 素振りで 狂おしい 身振りで ワンダーランド 歌声はさすらい 大胆で不敵なメロディー 愛ラブ or Die 眠れる虎は ギャグセンス 皆無 上富夢 痺れさせて Yeah 上富夢 そう 嘘を 三つ四つ 「表\か裏か…丁か半か…夢かうつつか… そんなことはどっちでもいいのさ… 時には腹をくくるのも大切だよ。 つれないこと言わないでさぁ… 面白いのが一番じゃないかい？」 ワンダーランド 呑気なララバイ 充満する闇と煙霧と 灰 or Low 切ない逃亡 からかうように 上富夢 見つめあって Yeah 上富夢 そう 嘘を 三つ四つ そこはワンダーランド Yeah 上富夢 されどワンダーランド |-| Romaji= Taida na ao to haraguroi egao Nijimasete oyogu yoru no chou Seserawarau you ni uron na tsuki to Kyoumi hon'i no HALATION Tsukazuhanarezu tokutouseki de Karamasete mitsumeru hitomi Chouichiryuu no shittakaburi de Omowaseburi na SPOTLIGHT Ikoku no Nichijou Yukai na Bousou WONDERLAND Mutonjaku na CRY Aimai na kioku ga sasou Yes or No Tsurenai toiki Kakubetsu da ne SHAMPOO DREAM Tanoshimasete Yeah SHAMPOO DREAM Sou KISS wo Hitotsu futatsu Yume kara samenai eien Soretomo Yume wo mirarenai eien to Kumo no ito wa harimegurasarete Mogaku hodo hamaru DILEMMA Kawaita Soburi de Kuruoshii Miburi de WONDERLAND Utagoe wa sasurai Daitan de futeki na MELODY Love or Die Nemureru tora wa GAG SENSE Kaimu SHAMPOO DREAM Shibiresasete Yeah SHAMPOO DREAM Sou Uso wo Mittsu yottsu "Omote ka ura ka... Chou ka han ka... Yume ka utsutsu ka... Sonna koto wa docchi demo ii no sa Toki ni wa hara wo kukuru no mo taisetsu da yo. Tsurenai koto iwanaide saa... Omoshiroi no ga ichiban ja nai ka?" WONDERLAND Nonki na LULLABY Juuman suru yami to enmu High or Low Setsunai toubou Karakau you ni SHAMPOO DREAM Mitsumeatte Yeah SHAMPOO DREAM Sou Uso wo Mittsu yottsu Soko wa WONDERLAND Yeah SHAMPOO DREAM Saredo WONDERLAND |-| English= Blurring a lazy green color and a scheming smile, I'm a butterfly swimming in the dark night, as if to sneer at the suspicious-looking moon and its curious-looking halation. In my special box seat, I tangle our gazes, at a distance neither too far nor too close, with a super first-class pretense of knowing-how, under a very suggestive spotlight. That's my everyday life in this distant land; it's a very pleasant and happy rampage. Some indifferent tears and ambiguous memories are calling out to me to visit the Wonderland. "Yes or no?" I make a disinterested sigh. My, how exceptional! Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman... I'll make sure you enjoy it, yeah... Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman... Yes, one kiss, two kisses... An everlasting dream from which I won't wake up, or an eternity where I cannot dream? The cobweb traps have been laid out, and I plunge impatiently right into this dilemma. With my thirsted practice swings, and my maddening body gestures. In the Wonderland, a singing voice wanders about, with a bold and fearless melody. "Love or die?" The sleeping tiger has absolutely no sense of gags. Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman... I'll make sure you become numb, yeah... Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman... Yes, three lies, four lies... "Outside or inside? Odd or even? Dream or reality? Who cares about those kind of things? Sometimes it's important to prepare for the worst. Don't say I'm being indifferent. Things are good as long as they are interesting, right?" In the Wonderland, a carefree lullaby is being filled with darkness, haze, and ashes. "High or low?" I run away with agony, as if just to tease around. Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman... Let's look at each other in the eye, yeah... Shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman... Yes, three lies, four lies... That is the Wonderland. Yeah, it's the shampoo dream of an affluent upperclassman, but still, it's my Wonderland. Navigation Category:Character Songs